1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices and, particularly, to an image capture device providing multiple image capture previews and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current image capture devices such as cameras typically can preview only one image at one time. To preview and compare different capture angles to determine which is preferred, images must be captured from each angle, and compared by memory. This is both inconvenient and inaccurate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture device and a control method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.